The present invention comprises a method and means of communicating information from one location to another, using muons as the medium of communication.
Substantially all real-time communication over distances greater than those involved in face-to-face conversation is carried out using either electric currents or electromagnetic waves. Means such as telephone, telegraph, radio, and television use wires, coaxial cables, waveguides, and free space to direct or contain the electrical signals carrying messages. It is a characteristic of the modern world that the need for communication facilities seems to expand to fill the availability of such facilities. This characteristic has kept continual pressure upon the designers of communication systems to develop new means of communicating and to use more effectively those already in existence. This pressure is especially evident in viewing the assignments of frequency space for broadcasting. Severe limits are often prescribed there upon power levels, types of modulation, direction of broadcast, and bandwidth used. Means such as single-sideband broadcast and pulse modulation have been developed, in part, to make more effective use of the available bandwidth. Efforts have also continued to extend, to increasingly higher frequencies, the portion of the electromagnetic spectrum that is usable for broadcasting. Further, in some existing communication links, limitation on transmission exists due to interference of solid metallic or other electrically conducting objects in the path of transmission. For example, in microwave transmission, line of sight is required and problems arise in such transmission when solid objects are interposed in the path of transmission.
There are two basic approaches that can be used to provide more communication facilities. One is to make more efficient use of present techniques by extending the usable frequency spectrum and by increasing the efficiency with which the presently available bandwidth is used. The other is to develop new and hitherto unused methods and means of communication.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new method and means of communication.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and means of telecommunication using muon beams.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a long-distance communication system that does not use electric currents or electromagnetic waves and that passes through solid obstructions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and means of communication which is less sensitive to solid metallic or other electrically conducting objects in the path of transmission than heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent in the course of a detailed description of the invention.